


What Would Happen

by abby82



Category: Forever Knight, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m here because I like you, Clark. Because I like the way you make me feel. I’ve enjoyed our time together and I don’t want it to end...at least not yet but we both know how this is going to end. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Happen

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: crossover, Forever Knight/Smallville, Natalie/Clark, birthday  
> disclaimer: I'm only borrowing them, no money is being made. Ownership lies elsewhere. Forever Knight was created by Jim Parriott and Barney Cohen. Smallville was created by Al Gough and Miles Millar.  
> author's note: completely disregard the 5 years difference between FK's end in 1996 and SV's beginning in 2001; this story occurs during a magical time when time doesn't exist and season 1 of Forever Knight and the years after Smallville collide; written for oxoniensis' porn battle V ; this is the first time I've ever posted anything remotely resembling smut but not my first attempt at it. A thousand thanks to Cheryl for looking this story over and cleaning it up. Oh let's not forget cleaning up my lax comma skills. Any mistakes that remain are mine.

What would happen if we kiss  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust  
\--Meredith Brooks, "What Would Happen"--

 

“So she’s the girl of your dreams?”

 

To hear Lois referred to in that way almost causes Clark to spit out his coffee. “Lois?” He wasn’t quite sure how they’d gotten on the subject of his taste in women or for that matter how Lois’ name had weaved into the conversation but it had.

 

“No, that’s a phrase that conjures up images of sweetness, civility.”

 

Raven hair and large, all-seeing eyes he thinks to himself before quickly discarding the stray, misplaced fantasy of his youth.

 

“No Lois is definitely not the ‘girl of my dreams’ but she is… _something_. She’s a real force and one can’t help but get swept up in...in _Lois_.”

 

“Ah, duly noted,” replies the attractive woman sitting across from him in one of Buckstar’s outside tables.

 

For what’s been the fifth time since Natalie Lambert steered the conversation towards the people in Clark Kent’s life, the name Lois Lane had come up. Each time he’s awkwardly straightened the horn-rimmed glasses on his face. It’s a nervous tick she’s observed in the devastatingly handsome and very sweet American. Natalie hadn’t realized there were people like Clark still around. The visiting Daily Planet reporter was a nice departure from the blond and volatile homicide detective that usually occupies her time. Sometimes she needs a bit of normal to help her fully put her association with the mortality-seeking, vampire cop in perspective and Clark, in spite of his physical beauty, is as normal as they come.

 

For Clark it’s hard not to take a second look at Natalie Lambert. She’s all hair and eyes. One look at her and a man could easily get lost in the depths of her most prominent feature. Her hair could easily overpower a less confident woman but on her it completes the package. That’s exactly what Clark was thinking when his large frame collided with a small display of thermoses inside the Toronto coffee shop.

 

Despite assurances from the management to the contrary, Clark knew he was responsible and he insisted on helping to pick up the scattered containers. He stood up with his gathered collection of paraphernalia to find the Toronto coroner holding up one final one.

 

“Most people wouldn’t have bothered,” she said in introduction.

 

“I’m not most people,” Clark assured her and with that she offered him a chair at her table and a cup of coffee.

 

That was several hours ago. After their initial cup of coffee they’d discovered that they immensely enjoyed each other’s company. In a spur of the moment decision Natalie and Clark had spent the remainder of the afternoon up and down Yonge Street enjoying the sites and sounds of Toronto. Now they’d returned to where they met to say their eventual good byes. Yet they were unwilling for the day to end and they both jumped at the idea of sharing one final cup of coffee before going their separate ways. The sunset had come and gone and they continued to laugh and talk about anything and everything. Editor Perry White’s inability to convince Lois that she shouldn't be so cavalier when pursuing a story, Superman can't always be around—his story. Then there was the story of the unnamed morgue attendant with the tendency to mutter expletives in four different languages when dealing with the unsavory side of death—hers.

 

When Clark’s cell phone rang he had every intention of letting his voice mail pick it up but the name in the caller ID made him change his mind.

 

“Natalie, I’m sorry. I need to take this.”

 

Martha Kent’s cheery but clearly tired voice rang out from his cell phone offering apologies for the late call. “Happy birthday sweetheart. I’m so sorry I couldn’t call you until now—the subcommittee session ran long.”

 

Clark’s side of the conversation clued Natalie onto the subject at hand and she scolded her companion on his forgetfulness.

 

“Clark it’s your birthday? Why didn’t you say something? Instead of those hot dogs we had for lunch I would have suggested something a bit more high class. The Chinese food from the street carts near here are almost up to health department standards. I would have risked it in your honor.”

 

Her wide, joking smile is contagious and before long Clark finds himself staring at her in the most unabashed way.

 

“So you in the city long?” Natalie asks when she manages to duck her head away from Clark’s probing eyes. It’s an innocent question really or at least it was when she asked.

 

“With the press conference done, yes, I’m booked on a flight out tomorrow.”

 

“Oh,” Natalie can’t keep the disappointment from seeping into her voice.

 

Clark doesn’t remember which one of them leaned in first but both of them threw themselves in wholeheartedly. Their lips sweep over the other’s in a consuming passion that surprises them both. The night may have settled in but the outdoor lighting provided a warm ambiance. They are still in a very public place and that realization causes Clark to begrudgingly tear his mouth away from Natalie’s.

 

Catching their breaths they eye each other under a wave of euphoria.

 

There’s a rosiness in Clark’s cheeks that Natalie finds infinitely attractive and the shy smile he gives her makes her heart melt.

 

But underneath Clark’s smile fester illicit thoughts. What does her skin taste like? What does she look like when she comes? Is she easily pliable to her lover’s whims or does she take control of the love-making? So many questions and not enough time to have them all answered.

 

He has to ask her Clark thinks to himself. He leaves tomorrow and then he’ll never see her again. If he doesn’t get up the courage to ask he’ll hate himself for it. It’s ironic, in his guise as Superman Clark makes decisions with conviction. Yet in his personal life, as Clark, he still finds hesitation creeping in at the most inopportune moments.

 

“What time is your shift tonight?” He hears his voice saying. It’s a small victory. His fingers play with the buttons on Natalie’s blouse and then lightly dance across her exposed collarbone.

 

“I don’t have to go in, not really. But I am on call. They might need me.”

 

“And what if _I_ need you? Will you come up with me?”

 

There’s no hesitation on her part. Natalie silently nods her agreement. She wants this. She wants him. Just once she wants to stop thinking about the consequences of every action. He’s a nice guy. It’ll be ok.

 

Clark seals their agreement by kissing her one more time only this time he doesn’t pull away until the need to get her into his hotel room takes over. With Natalie’s hand in his own they rush across the street to his awaiting room in the Hotel Perceval. It’s while passing the small store in the hotel lobby that Natalie stops cold. At Clark’s questioning gaze she motions towards the store.

 

“I don’t have any protection. Do you?”

 

Clark looks between Natalie’s expectant face and the bored cashier inside the store. He desperately wants to tell her it’s not necessary but then how would he go about explaining that to her. Decision made he leaves her to make the perfunctory purchase inside. The young cashier looks only mildly impressed when he sets a box of condoms before her. Her demeanor immediately changes to amusement when she explains that she can’t take his American money. Muttering to himself that they took it across the street he slaps his credit card a little too hard on the counter in annoyance. Eyeing Natalie waiting by the entrance the sales girl gives him a full blown smirk as she processes his purchase.

 

Natalie can see the tension building in Clark’s back from where she stands. He races out of the store clutching the bag with the condoms like a madman and he seeks out her awaiting hand. Despite his rush out of the store Natalie inexplicitly worries that the delay may have caused Clark to rethink his request, but when he pins her up against the wall in the elevator she quickly becomes concerned with other things. The large expanse of his back takes precedence, as does the warm cavern of his mouth, and then there's the building moisture between her legs.

 

The opening of the doors causes them to separate and hastily straighten their clothes. In those few seconds it suddenly becomes immensely important to Natalie that Clark know something else about her.

 

“I’m not the type to do _this_.” Her hands motion to the space between them and her eyes look up at him earnestly. “One night stands. I just want you to know that.”

 

Why did she have to go and say it? Clark hadn’t wanted to define what they were about to do as a tawdry liaison. Is that how she sees it?

 

“Is that what this is…just sex?” He asks as he ushers her inside his room.

 

“I’m here because I like you, Clark. Because I like the way you make me feel. I’ve enjoyed our time together and I don’t want it to end…at least not yet but we both know how this _is_ going to end.

 

“I want to know you Clark and I want you to know me.”

 

To punctuate her statement Natalie grabs one of his hands and places it on one of her breasts. Together they squeeze the willing flesh. Beneath the fabric of her blouse and bra Clark can feel her taut nipple. A small whimper escapes her lips and then Clark is crushing his mouth on hers, his tongue demanding admittance inside.

 

Clothing is quickly removed as eager hands roam across the newly exposed skin. The awaiting bed calls to them and they fall onto it in a heap of tangled limbs. Straddling him Natalie rises above him giving him a perfect view of her body. She’s beautiful. Her soft, supple breasts fit perfectly in Clark’s hands and she throws her head back in abandon as he kneads and rolls her nipples in his fingers. Her breasts are in full display when she reaches back, hands on his thighs for leverage.

 

His hands are heavenly Natalie decides but one doesn’t have a body as perfect as Clark’s before her everyday and she’s determined to explore every inch of it. Avoiding his erect penis for now Natalie carefully makes her way down Clark’s body, nipping, kissing, and caressing every single sinewy muscle she comes across. His chest, his stomach, his thighs—nothing escapes her practiced inspection before finally setting her sights on something equally if not more appealing. Lightly encircling him he jerks at the contact and moans her name. Up, down, and around she varies her hand movements according to the groans of pleasure he gives her. Just as she’s about to taste him she suddenly finds herself on her back with Clark’s lips locked on the expanse of her neck and his fingers probing the warmth between her legs.

 

One finger and then two, he uses his thumb to stroke the sensitive nub of nerves at the junction between her legs eliciting a sharp cry from Natalie and her hands go to pull on his hair. She feels him grinning into her thigh just before his tongue delves into her core causing her to wither uncontrollably under his ministrations. Her moans and sighs fill the room as Clark continues to lap up her juices. The moist sounds of his handiwork add another element to the sounds of the room.

 

“Clark, please,” she manages out. He’s driving her mad and she desperately needs the release.

 

Pushing himself up her body Clark cradles her face with hands. Staring back at him are two pools of dark eyes dilated with wanton desire.

 

“Now?” he asks to makes sure it’s what she wants. She raises her hips towards his in response. Leaning back on his haunches Clark reaches for the box of condoms on the floor and retrieves a foil. Tearing it open he moves to put in place. Out of the corner of his eye he sees one of Natalie’s hands moving to squeeze one of her breasts while the other dives between her legs. She whispers his name like a prayer as her fingers go into motion.

 

“No fair starting without me,” He scolds her and replaces her exploring fingers with his condom clad penis. In one thrust he fills her and the throbbing walls of her body grab a hold of him with a vise grip. Hands on his ass she wills him to move.

 

Clark sets a languid pace at first, wanting to fully relish her and the feel of her. Her vocalizations of encouragement prove to be too much and before he realizes it they achieve a vigorous pace that creates a healthy sheen of sweat on Natalie’s body. So consumed is he in the woman beneath him that he barely registers the intrusive rumbling of his vibrating phone on the bedside table.

 

“Leave it,” Natalie commands.

 

Complying, he ignores it in favor of the welcoming woman before him. “No problem,” He responds with a growl. Right now he’s doing something for himself…because he can.

 

Clark drives himself into her with such force, moving their bodies up towards the headboard. Her body arches upwards, molding with his. Her fingers try to dig into the skin of his back as she meets him with her own thrusts.

 

Natalie raises her wrapped legs higher on Clark’s torso. He’s in so deep that she can’t imagine that he has anywhere else to go but she needs more. Squeezing her hand in between their bodies Natalie reaches for her clit. She doesn’t think she can continue this any longer and then suddenly with as much force as she can ever remember she comes. Her body is electrified as a low, guttural moan erupts from her. Clark swiftly swallows it and takes it into himself as she rides the waves cresting over her body. Moments later he follows her over the peak and collapses over her. Clark’s a large man and under normal circumstances he’d absolutely crush her but oddly enough his weight is minor. He quickly relieves her of his weight and rolls them over with Natalie settled firmly on top of him.

 

The sound of the room’s air conditioner kicking is the only artificial sound in the room and their overheated and sweat ladened bodies welcome the blast of air. The silence between them is peaceful as the two of them steady their breaths and contemplate their own thoughts. Clark busies himself by sweeping the sweat coated hair around Natalie’s face to the side while Natalie listens to the sound of his beating heart. Sharing in the afterglow of their coupling things are perfect.

 

A quiet, muffled ring emanates from somewhere near the foot of the bed waking them both from their near dozing state. Recognizing her phone Natalie peels herself away from Clark’s body and reaches towards the intrusive sound.

 

“Lambert," She she quietly answers. "Hi Grace, what’s up?” Natalie reaches over to the bedside table and scribbles an address with the pen and pad available. “All right tell them I’ll meet them there…that’s ok, don’t worry about it. Thanks Grace.”

 

The real world intrudes Natalie thinks solemnly.

 

The naked column of her back looks so enticing that he wants to reach for her and discover her once more...but he doesn’t. Instead, Clark watches as Natalie moves around the room collecting her discarded clothing. As she adjusts the clip in her hair their eyes meet in the mirror. She’ll be leaving soon and they’ll never see each other again. That’s the nature of the one night stand. That’s the nature of the thousands of miles between Metropolis and Toronto. And finally, that’s the nature of Superman’s commitment to the world.

 

Still looking a bit bright eyed but presentable enough to make an appearance at the site of Toronto’s latest homicide, Natalie does a cursory examination of the hotel room. She studiously avoids the naked and warm man in the bed. Satisfied that she isn’t leaving anything of hers in the room she finally sets her eyes on the quiet reporter.

 

Sitting on his bedside she takes the hand he offers her. “Happy birthday, Clark Kent.” She whispers before dropping a lingering kiss on his lips.

 

“It’s past midnight,” He replies practically when they part. “It’s no longer my birthday.”

 

With a cock of her eyes towards the bedside clock she returns her gaze with an infectious smile. “It is in Metropolis.”

 

Their hands still joined Clark delivers a kiss to her knuckles in thanks before she eventually lets go. With one final sweep of her eyes, as if committing him to memory, Natalie rises from the bed and walks out the door.

-30-

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few Smallville clarifications that differ slightly from general Superman mythos for the uninitiated.
> 
> Metropolis is generally regarded as a large metropolitan city on the east coast of the United States. In Smallville it is a large Midwestern city, more than likely in Kansas, hence the time zone difference with Toronto.
> 
> On Smallville when Jonathan and Martha Kent find an alien child in a cornfield they were not an elderly couple. Instead they were in their mid to late thirties. A widowed Martha Kent is currently serving in the United States Senate which was hinted at in her subcommittee comment.
> 
> Clark's misplaced youthful fantasy reference is childhood love Lana Lang, who has dark hair rather than red. In Smallville it is Clark who has an unrequited love for Lana rather than the other way around. A significant portion of the series has been spent on their on again, off again relationship that lasts well into Clark's early 20s.
> 
> On Smallville Clark Kent meets Lois Lane as a directionless, hellraiser who sweeps into town due to a family connection. He does not fall head over heals in love with her. Instead the two opposites clash. They've since warmed up to each other and share a banter filled friendship.
> 
> *************
> 
> A few Forever Knight tidbits for the uninitiated.
> 
> Dr. Natalie Lambert is a 29 year old coroner in the city of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She works almost exclusively during the night shift. On the night of her 28th birthday a deceased Good Samaritan was brought into her morgue blown to pieces. The "corpse" proceeded to jump off her examining table and help himself to some refrigerated blood packets. After a rocky start and some trust issues Natalie and the vampire came to an agreement. She is going to help in his quest to become human again.
> 
> Part of the vampire's plan to become human is to work towards atoning for centuries of bloodshed by giving back to humanity. The blond, volatile, and mortality-seeking homicide detective is Nick Knight, an 800 year old vampire. He and Natalie have a solid and playful friendship with its fair share of romantic tension and flirting.
> 
> The "Grace" on the phone is Grace Balthazar, one of the assistants at the Toronto Coroners' Building.


End file.
